


Revenge at the Perfect Temperature

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BDSM, M/M, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ciel is asked to interrogate Sebastian, the demon from whom he’d escaped years ago.





	Revenge at the Perfect Temperature

Ciel looked at the elegant, handwritten note in front of him.

He could barely comprehend the contents. Some secret organisation run by the Queen had captured Sebastian and had asked him to help extract information out of him due to his past association. While they would be unable to kill the demon, they said they absolutely had him under control.

Control. That was a word fraught with danger, a false sense of security. A word that would bring the desperate beast out of anyone, just like he had fought and schemed to get his freedom from the demon and annul the contract all those years ago.

Ciel scrunched up the note, his mind made up.

Yes, he did have some things that he’d like to say.

-~-~-

Peering around the corner of a dark corridor, he saw the entrance of a room far away that looked sufficiently lit. The whole atmosphere reeked of a forgotten magical dungeon.

“We appreciate your help, Earl of Phantomhive,” said the man that was dressed in an unusual general’s uniform. He matched Ciel’s steps with his own steady steps.

“I am not sure how much help I may be to extract information if I’m not sure what you are trying to obtain,” Ciel responded.

“Whatever information you can gain may be of use, however, we are unable to say what we are after lest the demon find a way to manipulate you, or if you appear insincere.”

“I must have absolute privacy.”

“You certainly shall have that.” With that, the man turned around and disappeared back into the dark corridor.

Ciel looked into the room, now hearing the animalistic noises much louder than before. All along the walls were various torture weapons, and in the centre was a raised stone slab to which Sebastian’s limbs were shackled. Upon each shackle was an engraved magical symbol that glowed whenever Sebastian pulled too hard.

Sebastian tilted his head to see who had entered. His eyes flashed and a guttural growl emerged from his throat upon seeing the familiar man.

Ciel gazed at him, noting that he kind of looked the same, but his hair was a bit longer, and he looked haggard. The only clothing he was wearing was some tattered black pants.

“I never did find out what your real name was,” Ciel said, starting to circle the slab.

All he got was growls in response. Ciel didn’t buy it for a second.

“I’m supposed to do whatever I want to you,” Ciel said, turning around and walking towards him.

Sebastian looked at him with hatred.

“All those years of torture that I’ve endured at your hands,” Ciel said, idly tracing his fingers upon Sebastian’s bare chest.

“All those years…” Ciel climbed on the table and straddled Sebastian “… that whenever I’ve fucked anyone, all I thought about was _you_.”

Sebastian looked surprised as Ciel roughly fisted his hair and kissed him.

“I may as well do whatever I want, you know,” Ciel said angrily. “It’s not as if anyone else is here.”

With that, Ciel moved down and pulled Sebastian’s pants down, exposing his cock. Initially giving dainty licks, he changed to sucking strongly. Eventually, Sebastian gasped and Ciel’s mouth was filled with his cum.

Ciel made a point to swallow every bit of it and lick his fingers clean. Sebastian was looking at him with a mixture of lust and desire.

Ciel sighed. “I’ll give you a bit more time, then we’ll have to figure out how to get your cock in my ass with you in this position.” He looked around at the various implements on the wall, wondering if any could have a second use.

Sebastian looked overcome with longing, and his shackles fell off. Sitting up, he reached for Ciel but Ciel managed to evade his grasp and stumble backwards.

“What the fuck!” Ciel shouted, terrified.

Sebastian steadily advanced towards him.

Ciel whimpered, then rolled his eyes. “Oh, I get it. Everyone out there works for you. You would have me torture you, then relish in turning the tables.”

“Very good,” Sebastian responded, pinning Ciel to the wall with his own body.

Ciel’s fear took over. “Just hurry up and take my soul, you damn demon!”

“Not a chance,” hissed Sebastian. “I want something else now.”

Ciel let out a terrified gasp as Sebastian ran his hand up his flank.

“Surely you haven’t changed your mind…” Sebastian whispered. “Saying you think of me every time you fuck someone is a pretty strong statement, you know.”

“Yeah, but… you’re a goddamn demon!” Ciel yelped.

“Oh, you’re worried I’ll rip you to shreds,” Sebastian said nonchalantly.

“Pretty much!”

“Don’t be,” Sebastian said in a husky voice, then kissed Ciel strongly.

When they broke apart, Ciel looked dazed. “You actually want to fuck me?”

“Mm-hm,” Sebastian said seductively.

“And then what?!”

“If… you’re any good, then we’ll do it again. And again. Etc.,” Sebastian replied, bemused.

Ciel looked petrified.

Sebastian chuckled. “Or, if you aren’t any good, then I can teach you to be better. _Again and again and again_.”

“Shit,” Ciel muttered, but understood that Sebastian was trying to calm him.

With a whirl, Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hand and tossed him onto the stone slab in the centre.

“Mm, these are a perfect fit for you,” he purred as he snapped the shackles around Ciel’s wrists.

Ciel immediately started to panic.

“Eh? What are you worried about?” Sebastian asked, surprised.

“I don’t want these! You don’t understand!”

“Oh, I understand,” Sebastian said dryly. “You want to maintain the illusion that you’re not completely at my mercy. Fine, we won’t use the shackles.”

Even though what Sebastian said was true, Ciel still felt better for having his hands free.

Sebastian pulled back to look Ciel square in the eye. “Do you want to do this with me, Ciel?” he asked with a predatory grin.

“Yeah,” Ciel said softly, ashamed.

“Look, I’m not supposed to do this either,” Sebastian added. “Demon lore says that I’m supposed to torture you to the point where you’re losing your mind, then rip out your soul after you’ve bequeathed it again to me.”

“What if your followers don’t like what you’re doing?”

“They _have_ to,” hissed Sebastian, annoyed. He then began to slowly trace the definition on Ciel’s chest. “I had no idea you wanted me _this_ much. I thought you were considering idle fantasies.”

“I’m glad I could hide it. I wouldn’t want you knowing my dirty secrets, after all,” Ciel responded with a half-laugh. “If the house hadn’t been so big and you hadn’t cleaned it so meticulously, I think you would have known. And I’m glad I could do this now. I _owe_ you. For everything.”

Sebastian had a small smile on his face as he bent down to kiss Ciel passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> It might seem to end in the middle of nowhere, but all the character development's done. Y'all can figure out the rest. ;3


End file.
